


1:43am

by EscapistAz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, no happy ending, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistAz/pseuds/EscapistAz
Summary: Before Madonna and before the drunk tank, there was John and Sherlock.A timestamp for The Sign of Three, during John's stag night.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	1:43am

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic comes from a Walls of Jericho song by the same name. I thought it was fitting.

The kiss was sloppy, imprecise, needy, and perfect. John sighed against Sherlock's lips. He slid his hands up Sherlock's torso and tugged at his lapels, trying to draw him closer, even though they were squashed against each other at the bottom of the stairs that led up to their flat. 

Even through his drunken haze, Sherlock knew it shouldn't be happening, but he couldn't think past the feeling of John's lips against his. He pushed the thought of the morning and what it would bring from his mind, and wrapped his arms around John. 

John traced the shape of Sherlock's lower lip with his tongue, and Sherlock tightened his grip on John as he parted his lips. As much as Sherlock never wanted this moment to end, he knew it would. And then he would be left with nothing but the memory of this; of John kissing him like his life depended on it, hands still clutching at Sherlock's lapels, and the taste of John's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't go to this fandom anymore, but I thought most of the writing I did for it should at least see the light of day.
> 
> 9/28/20 - Changed the title because I thought this one was more fitting.


End file.
